Why
by jacob.viers
Summary: "First Fan-Fic, be kind. Finn and Jake get called to the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum asking for the heroes help in her dire need. But is this really a plead for help, or a trap for the two. Future lemons in later Ch's. A FinnXFPXMarceline story.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake were within their tree house, just relaxing and waiting for, well for anything really, anything to come and to happen. Things have been rather quiet these past few days. No Ice King kidnappings, monsters either hiding or in deep sleep. And every Kingdom in OOO seemed to be in a state of peace. Finn let out a tired sigh, he relaxed onto the couch. Finn has changed from time, he still wore shorts, but they went past his knees and had more pockets and these allowed for better running and stretching then his other ones, he still wore a blue shirt, had his bear hat on, but let a few strands of hair loose from time to time. He was taller and more mature, fitted for an 18 year old hero. Jake was next to him, playing his viola, Finn letting his mouth widen letting the music bore him more. The sound of their phone ringing stopped Jake's playing, Jake stretched his hand towards the phone and bringing it back to him. "Hello, oh hi princess...okay...well be right there." Jake said hanging up the phone. "Hey Finn, Bubblegum called us to the Candy-" "Let's go." Finn said enthusiasticly cutting his brother off and running out the door. Even with time Finn still had that enthusiastic feature that never seemed to die off nor get old of. Jake placed his viola back and chased after his brother. Once Jake caught up with Finn and placed him on his back they made their way towards the Candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake made it past the kingdom's gates, and the change of atmosphere was noticeable, the once full of glee, joy filled, and happy Candy Kingdom were music could be heard from entering. Was now full of gloom, depression, and heartache, music replaced with mourning. Finn and Jake looked around to see the saddened looks on people's faces. Some crying, some sobbing and whimpering to others shoulders. "Hey, Jake what's up with the candy people?" Finn whispered to his brother's ear. "I got no idea, must be why Bubblegum called us, let's go." Jake said moving faster to the castle. Jake seeing the situation was crucial went through the window. Once they got there the stench of death hit their noses making them gag, and hold their breaths. They looked around to find moldy pizza boxes, broken flasks and science equipment, beakers filled liquids that overfilled and bubbled out of their containers. The sound of a ghostly groan caught them off guard. Finn grabbed his sword, while Jake hid behind Finn, scared what might be within the room. "Finn, Jake is that you?" Bubblegum's voice was heard, Finn lowered his sword. "Yes, PriNCESSS, OH." Finn yelled for the way Bubblegum looked. Her lab coat was covered in candy blood, her hair a living mess, she had bags under her eyes, and looked like she hasn't slept, eat, or even bathe in weeks. Finn contained himself from yelling at her for how she looked. Jake cringed at her sight. "Guys I know I look horrible. But there's more pressing matters at foot." Bubblegum affirmed them. "What is it PB?" Finn asked, trying not to throw up. "The candy people are dying." She told them, Finn and Jake's eyes widened and their attitudes turned to shook. "My people only have limited time, before they perish." "Tell us what you need Princess and we'll get it for you." Finn told her confidently. "I need you two to get a gem protected from he Crystal Eye, that gem shall be able to cure the sickness that seems to be spreading through out my kingdom." Princess told then went to a coughing fit. "We're on it Princess, come on Jake." Finn told as the two heroes went off towards the location of the Crystal Eye. 


	2. Chapter 2

**As finn and jake nered the crystal eye. Finn cep wondering what PB wanted with the crystal eye maybe it had some kind of magick power to help her. Or maybe it had something. He was confused and as he started to go in deep thought when jake snapped him out of yelled at finn and said he found it. Finn came running in the run with his sword ready to fight the flaming flying eyes. As jake picked up the diamond like thing known as the crystal eye. When he picked it up BOOM! four fiery floating eyes came out. First finn jumped up and with his Demon blood sword and sliced one in half. Jake threw a rock the size of a cow and it hit two of them and they hit the wall and they went smush and fire was everywhere and finn threw his sword and it hit one and went straight threw it. When the battle was over finn picked up his sword and him and jake busted a hole so they could get out of the burning dungeon. When they made it out of there it was night time jake said we need to set up camp for the the night. Finn said no we need to get the gem back to the candy kingdom. Jake said we will do it tomorrow it does them no good if we go to night and on are way there we get jumped and the gem gets snachest. Finn groaned at him and said we could take them. I know we could jake said but i dont want to risk it the people need it badly so tomorrow. The first thing we will do is take it to them. Ok fine finn said as he tried to sleep. **

**Dream: Finn finn. Where are you finn we need you. Harry finn harry we are about to die if you don't get here in time harry finn harry. As finn makes it to the candy kingdom he looks a round and every one is dead jake,PB, and the candy people. He falls to the ground and starts to cry and then he hares someone telling him not to cry. Don't cry finn don't cry soon we will be in glob world. Finn finn wake up wake up.**

**What what's going on finn looks up to see his brother's being attacked by like 15 guys as finn see's this he goes for his sword but can't move he looks up to see three guys on top of him he tries his best to get up but he can't one of the guys cep's hitting him in the face over and over till he breaks his hand now finn is about to pass in the back of his mind he is wondering were his brother is when they let him go and he falls to the ground and he hit it hard. He is about to die and as they are walking away he crawls on the ground looking for his brothers but his vision is blurred. He tried to call out to him but had a hard time talking but he kept calling out to him. And then he heard a faint call. He tried as hard as he could to focus on where he heard coming from but it was all still barely so he just gep crawling toward the sound till he found jake and he was asking if jake was ok but there was no answer he started to shake jake but there was still no movement then finn stared to cry then he heard jake start to say something and jake said: Finn Finn it's ok man this is just a scratch. All right you need to get the crystal eye ok just leave me we need to help the candy kingdom and I can't do it no more that means you have to do it ok. no jake I am not going to leave you to die in the woods jake you can make it ok. No Finn I can't just now that I love you bro and when I am gone take care of lady and my pups ok promise me you will take care of them ok finn promise me. I promise jake I will take care of them. thank you Finn ua jake jake NNNOOO! JAKE JAKE WAKE UP BRO WAKE UP PLEASE WWHHYY!. Finn is over his brothers dead body crying and crying and passes out. When he wakes up and stand he looks around to try and remember what happened to his brothers body and how he got there. As he turns around and sees the one who bother him here. And it is none other then.**

****

**REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND FOLLOW ME THANKS **


	3. Chapter 3

As he turns around and sees the one who bother him here. And it is none other then. His friend

Marceline. Finn looks up at her and asked where's jake is she points out the window and finn tries to stand up and falls over marculen goes to pick him up but he uses his to waves her away and he stands up. As he gets up he staggers a bit but makes it to the window what he sees brings tears to his eyes. And he turns a round and looks at marceline and just falls down and his back is up against the wall crying marceline went up to him and hugged him and for a moment he didn't know what to do then he just hugged her back and she hugged him thither and they stayed like that for what seme for ever. Then finn broke the silence marceline you can let go now marceline let go and trying to hide her blush finn got up and then helped her up even though she didn't need it. As she got finn brought her closer to him and they were now face to face. Finn was just a little taller than her and he lend in and kissed her and it was a deep and passionate kiss when they finish she asked what that was for finn said because you saved me marceline she blushed again and finn said that he need to know all of what she now about what happen when she got finn she said that it was like 1 in the morning she was on her way to the fire kingdom and she smelt blood so she wanted to see what happened to someone and when she came down she saw two dead bodies one big orange thing and a person she didn't know who it was so she went closer and saw it was jake and you. so as soon as she saw that it was you and your brother I brought you both back to my place I bit jake to see if I could save him but he had been dead too long so it was pointless but i still tried and will you were sleeping i bered him out there so no one would mess with his body and when I came back in I saw that you were still asleep and I was thinkin if I should bite you or not and then i just sat there for a long while thanking if I should or not and then you woke up and now were here. Why did you want to bit me marceline. While I didn't want to lose you finn. But why well I love you finn. What do you mean like family or like the other way. Like the other way dumb dumb I wouldn't have let you kiss me if i didn't now would I. Well I guess not but marceline I need you do a couple of things with me. What's that finn marceline said well I need you to turn me. well that and I need you to help me find who ever did this to my brother and make them pay for what they did to him and the candy people. What the candy people what do they have to do with this finn tell me what is going on marceline said. ok but can we go upstairs yay finn marceline said as finn climbed up the later'd as marceline came up she looked for finn and he was in his shorts and that was it marceline was just staring at his chest and ask what he was doing he said he was going to sleep then why are you getting in my bed because the couch downstairs is fucking stall and my back hurts and you have to go to bed to its like past sun rises. She looked at him and said that he couldn't tell her what to do he said fine stay up I don't care i am going to bed tho and if you want we can cuddle but if you want to stay awake. I will just go to bed then. finn looket up and saw marceline in her panteys and her bra as finn got in the bed marceline got in to they looked at one another and finn want in for a kiss marceline leaned in and beat his neck finn looked up to see marceline smiling at him and she winked at him as he passed out. Marceline looked at her sleeping man she got some new clothes on and grab her umbrella and head for the fire kingdom well she let finn turn into a vampire for a couple of days.

Also don't forget to review and like follow an good stuff like that thanks guys and gals

Also I am not sure when the next update will be but you will get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it me and I and sorry it took so long but here it is also if I don't get 10 or more of ethers comments or reviews the the up dates will take longer bro's and girls so cum on and if I get more than 10 of eters I will throw a lemon in next update but if not then you all will have to what.

As Marceline flu near the fire kingdom she stopped at the woods in front of the kingdom limits then made a left and flu threw the woods till she stopped at a giant bonfire and looked a round and was tackled by a big flame she looked up and saw flame princess on top of her smiling down and then marceline filpet her and now marceline was now on top and they both stood up after their little wasting match but as marceline was standing flame princess leaned in and kiss her and marceline kissed back but then flame princes broke the kiss marceline looked at her with a confused look on her face then flame princess turned around and looked at marceline and marceline with and caring and sad looked on her face because flame princess looked like she was about to turn the world into a big ass fire ball but wanted to know why then she broke the silence and asked why and who it was marceline still in a state of what the fuck are you talking about and the fire girl stared who have you been kissing and why. She ask in a dark tone marceline just looked up and craked a gren then she saed it was there young and dasheing frend and soon to be venpiers finn. flame prines just stood in shooke and no longer had a look of anger or sadnes but of pure shooke then marceline asked if she wanted a tast agin and a smile came a cross her face and walked you and kissest her agin but with more passhen and they broke the kiss and asked if finn is relley going to be a venpier and marceline just naded her haed and a biger smaile came a cross her face and then she asked were he was at marceline just smield my heous sleeping as fp was walking a way marceline graped her hand and pulled her back fp looked at her and marceline sead thet we can't desterd the prose or he culd die and I now you would not want that for finn now would you fp looked up at marceline and seand fine but she gets the ride him frist and walked back the her house as she was walkeing back to her house marceline shande fine but she need to help finn do some thing if she even wonted to get nere his goods fp looked back at here like she was crazy then she walked back and ask what it was well mabey we should sit dowen so I can tell you the whole story.

( 1 hour ) later so you me and finn have to get reving on his brother and his wife and kids fp was siting there in pure shooket but shend ok eney thang for finn all so wen finn is done we are going to have to brake it to him the you and me are a cinde of cupel and the we both love finn also you are going to have fun with finn I saw him just in hid=s boxers and you shoud have sen the fucking sanke in his boxers that shite was huge so you and me are going to have so fun but for rhigt now I figer you and me go get some info on the basterd who hert are finn and wen he is done canging we get the fucker all three of us I tanking we get it done reily qusk whet are new powers and stuff and we can even move in to finn's houes and show him that serpize for wen were done and we celubrat you know fp lookes at her and smiels ya one more thang marceline I forgot to tank you for helping me figer that trik I cudent have done it with out you as she wlake by her thorw the woods to the candy they nerad the candy kingdom she asked how long would it take for finn to change marceline said it can take some ware between a day or two to a week fp stop and looked at her and sail I'm going to have to what a week to see my finn our finn and no It will only take a week if the victum is very weak but finn is eney thing but weak she sail and started to thank about finn's chest and tounde butt fp snapet her out of it when she huged marceline then stared walking back in the deracton of the candy kindom marceline saed wat why are we hading that the guys will most likey be in the city of thifes and made a amedit riget thern fp cout up and saild what ever

(candy kingdom) pb was pacing around the room wondering where finn and jake was when suddenly a group of me half of the looked like they just had the shit beat out of them and the other half looked bad just not as bad one man step forward and sail in a low but calm tone princes bubblegum we the destiny gang have slaed finn and jake like you asked and have retrieved the gem like you asked now give us what we are oued fine pb said your boss big d is at your hideout with some of my gerds that will help you take the kingdom and the ice kings crown so you can have his kingdom thank you princess bubblegum give her the gem and lets go one of the big guys walk in with the gem over her his shoulder pb pointed to a glass dome put there guy walked over to the dome set it down and walk out so did the other as pb looked at the window she saw them leave the walls and disappear into the woods pb turned around and pulled a lever and some lights flickered and then stopped and some bright lights came from some tubes in the dome and hit the gem and the rock got smaller and smaller and smaller until gone and she looked to the left and saw that all her needles were full of bright purple liquid and called her guards in and told them to take them the candy peoul and do it now.

(Ice kingdom)

simon was there getting ready for a good fight he had no ice armor on but really stuff he had a gold helmet on a iron boots and chest plate on and a japanese katana and no shield he went to a polar bear sitting at the gate with iron armor and a grope of Ice trolls and snow golems a troll walked up and said my king we have sported a large group of men heading this was and one of them seem to have your crown on ( 1 hour ago ) see the ice king was looking for his crown but he couldn't find it he told his kingdom and a lot of them no longer saw him as their king but some of his more loyal subject sided with him he was about to go and ask pb for help when one of his spy's came back and sail they saw the candy guards with the crown and the made the ice king pissed declared war on the candy kingdom and got his loyal subjects ready to go and get his crown when one of them came up and said that they saw a larger group of men heading this way the ice king got on his polar bear and got in front of his men and said men today you do your king and your kingdom a great thing you are helping the true king keep what is his and if we do this today and win like I now we will then you will get a get rewarded and your families will be very well taken care of so do I have your support men they all yelled and let out a very fers battle cry

as they march to the men heading to them.

Also guys the next update will be on the 20 of these mouth but if you do what I ask then the update will be sooner and with a lemon but if not then you all will get it on the 20 with no lemon ok so comment and review and follow tanks and goodbye.


End file.
